


Twansporter Boo-boo 10: Widdlest Captain

by Janice_Lester



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janice_Lester/pseuds/Janice_Lester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has been deaged.  Bones has to deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twansporter Boo-boo 10: Widdlest Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://hora-tio.livejournal.com/profile)[hora_tio](http://hora-tio.livejournal.com/) during my [300-ish fic party](http://janice-lester.livejournal.com/211154.html?thread=1870546#t1870546). Fluffy. Beta'd by [](http://nix-this.livejournal.com/profile)[nix_this](http://nix-this.livejournal.com/).

 

“Doctor McCoy, please take the child.”

“Damn it, Spock! This is a medical facility, not a preschool!”

Spock just had to go and raise that godforsaken eyebrow, didn’t he? “This may, at present, be a child, Doctor, but it is also the captain. You may certainly delegate his care to another qualified individual if you so wish, but I must get to the bridge and review sensor logs if we are to have any hope of discovering a method by which to return the captain to his former utility.”

McCoy sighs and reaches out.

The boy’s lip wobbles.

The little arms tighten around Spock’s neck.

“Oh, for crying out loud, Jim, you know I’m not gonna hurt you.”

“No hypo?” squeaks little Jim, squirming around in Spock’s arms to stare at McCoy with those huge blue eyes. “Promise?”

McCoy glances down at the tricorder scan he took earlier to confirm that there’s no immediate need for medical treatment. “Sure, Jim. No hypos this afternoon.”

Little Jim—he really doesn’t look more than about four years old—frowns as if he’s looking for the catch. “Ookay,” he says, and holds his arms out to McCoy.

Kid’s heavier than he looks. “How about we go find something that won’t bring this boat down around our ears for you to mess with?” Joanna at this age had enjoyed playing with office supplies, but he doubts anything so harmless will appeal to Jim Kirk. Scotty might have something sparkly and non-hazardous. Maybe. “You be nice and say a proper goodbye to Mister Spock, now.”

“Bye-bye Misser Sock,” Jim says earnestly.

Spock bows his head with what even McCoy considers to be uncommonly good grace, adds a lesser nod to McCoy, then spins silently on his heel and sweeps out of sickbay.

“All right,” McCoy says, trying his best to sound enthusiastic, “must be some kinda trouble with your name on it around here.”

“Then nap time?” Jim asks, with an air of one who is hoping to be praised for his sense of responsibility.

“Why, that sounds mighty fine, Jim!” He’s not about to pass up _that_ opportunity to encourage natural sleep over alcoholic mini-comas.

Jim looks up at him, all grin and baby teeth. “Thanks, Misser.”

Something cold and broken in McCoy’s chest starts rather disconcertingly to warm. “Why don’t you try calling me ‘Bones’?”

 

 

***END***


End file.
